Auf die letzte Träne
by Diamant
Summary: In Zusammarbeit mit inlaka.


**Auf die letzte Träne**

_**Disclaimer**:_ Legolas und Aragorn, sowie der Rest aus HdR gehören Tolkien und leider nicht uns. Einiges anderes aber schon, was frei von uns erfunden ist.

_**Zusammenarbeit von Inlaka und Diamant.**_

**_Warning:_** AU, OC, Characterdeath

**_A/N: _**Wir neigen dazu, Charaktere streben zu lassen, aber lasst euch nicht abschrecken. Dafür gibt es ja neue. Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Das Lied des Todes**

Es fing mit einer leisen Melodie an. Fast zu leise um sie zu hören. Und ich bezweifle, dass ein normaler Mensch sie gehört hätte; Aber als wäre es ihr bestimmt, drang sie in die Ohren eines Elben. In die spitzen Ohren eines Elben. Sein blondes, langes Haar wehte im Wind und seine strahlenden Augen, reflektierten das Sonnenlicht auf eine so seltsame Weise, dass es schien, als wären sie zwei unergründliche Seen. Er war im Wald, als die Melodie ihn fand und gleich darauf in ihren Bann zog. Eine Melodie, süßer als alles was er je vernommen hatte und in ihrer Schönheit vergaß er den Wald um sich herum. Er wusste schon bald nicht einmal mehr den Namen des Waldes oder warum er in ihm wandelte. Auch sein eigner Name schien immer unwirklicher zu werden. Sein Bewusstsein drohte in das der Melodie überzugehen, als ein Schrei durch den Wald fuhr und wiederhalte. Fast als würde der Wald selbst nach seinem Sohn schreien.

Doch es war nicht der Wald der schrie, es sei denn der Wald hätte die Stimme einer Frau. Sie klang verzweifelt, aber ihre Verzweifelung hatte einen wütenden Unterton. Die Frau durchbrach die Blätter des Waldes und damit den Bann der Melodie, wie die Sonne die Wolken. Ihre goldbraunen Haare fielen in leichten unordentlichen Wellen über ihre Schultern, mit einer Hand strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. In ihren blaugrünen Augen lag Trauer, aber keine Träne entrann ihnen. Auch ihr Gesicht sagte nichts über ihre wahren Gefühle aus. Ein Blick. Er erinnerte sich. Sein Name war Legolas. Leise, grad erst aus seinen Träumen erwacht flüsterte er ihren Namen.

Mit gespielt gefasster Stimme sagte sie, Mit euch verdammten Elben hat man auch nur Sorgen.'' Fast wäre ihr eine Träne entflohen. , Als wäre das nicht alles schon schlimm genug. Wir haben dich gesucht.'' Sie schwieg, doch... , Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich auch noch zu verlieren.'' Dann schwieg sie wirklich.

, Verlieren?'' Seine Stimme wäre brüchig gewesen, wäre er nicht ein Elb.

, Ja, genau, verlieren. Und jetzt reden wir über etwas anderes. Was machst du hier?''

Er wollte gerade antworten, als durch die selben Blätter, durch die zuvor die Frau erschienen war, eine zweite Sonne aufging. Diese zweite Frau hatte schwarze, wildaussehende Haare und einen stechenden Blick aus blauen Augen.

,Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier rumzustehen?''

Mit ungewöhnlich weichen Worten, zumindest für sie, antwortete die erste Frau:

, Du warst nicht da, Vivian, sonst wüsstest du es. Aragorn ist tot.''

, Tot?'' fragte Legolas ungläubig starrend.

, Darüber macht man keine Scherze, Faya, selbst du solltest das wissen. Also, was suchst du hier?"

Die Worte waren immer noch weich. „ Er ist wirklich tot... und ich habe nur zugesehen. Ich will nicht auch noch Schuld an Legolas Tod sein."

Ein Schatten huschte über Vivians Gesicht doch verschwand er sogleich. An der Art, wie Faya es sagte, wusste sie, dass es wahr war.

, Wie ist es passiert?'' fragte sie trocken und schluckte.

Legolas Blick wanderte zwischen Vivian und Faya hin und her. Er fand immer noch keine Worte.

, Es scheint als würden manche Mächte nie vergehen.''

Legolas entrann ein stöhnen. Dann sank er zusammen. Die volle Bedeutung der soeben gesprochenen Worte wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Der schon vom Regen aufgeweichte Boden wurde von seinen Tränen überschwämmt. Die Welt schien ihre Richtigkeit einzubüßen. Eine tröstende Hand fand ihren Weg auf Legolas Schulter. Die Berührung der Hand ließ das Leid auf einmal weiter weg zu erscheinen, ein freigelassener Gedanke.

Und dann setzte sie wieder ein, die Melodie, sie war immer noch süß, bittersüß wie der Tod.

Auch Vivian vernahm sie. , Dieses Lied, es führte mich hier her. Es lässt den Schmerz leichter ertragen.''

, Hör auf! Melodie verschwinde!'' Faya klang wütend, fast kreischend.

Die Melodie verstummte und somit kehrten Schmerz und Leid zurück. Fayas Hand ruhte immer noch auf Legolas Schulter.

,Genau diese Melodie, dieses Lied, war zu hören als er starb. Genau dieses Lied hinderte mich und alle anderen auch daran, ihm zu helfen. Genau dieses Lied gibt mir die Schuld an seinem Tod. Genau dieses Lied wird uns alle umbringen, wie es ihn umgebracht hat. Vor 22 Morgen begann es, wahrscheinlich hat es schon viel länger seinen Geist untergraben. Er schien anders zu werden, trauriger, und in sich gekehrt. Er wusste nicht, was ihm fehlte und dann, in der Nacht, nahm er eine Fackel, schloss die Türen der Halle der Könige und setzte um sich herum ein Meer aus Flammen. Als wie schrei hörten brachen die Wachen die Tür auf. Doch weiter kam niemand. Ich stand da, sah seine Augen, er war verstummt, ich wollte ihm helfen, wollte das Feuer löschen, wollte die Götter selbst um Hilfe anflehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Versteht ihr?

Ich stand da und sah ihn sterben. Er wollte es nicht, doch das Lied unterbrach alles. Früher oder später verschwand das Lied, doch es war zu spät um ihm noch zu helfen. Aragorn ist tot. Das Lied war viel stärker als hier!'' Sie blickte Vivian mit Augen an, die sagten: Jeden Anderen hätte es auch besiegt. Vivians Blick antwortete mit Unglauben: Auch mich? Ohne es zu wissen?

„ Wer oder was vermag ein Lied zu schaffen, das selbst einen so starken Geist zerstört und warum?"

„ Das ist doch ganz egal, wie soll das Leben den jetzt weitergehen." Legolas viel es schwer zu sprechen.

„ Wie das Leben immer weitergeht." Antwortete Faya und ihre Hand zog Legolas wieder auf die Beine.

„Siehst du?" Man sah ein kleines goldweißes Blümchen, eine Elanor an der Stelle, an der Legolas gekniet hatte.

Ende des ersten Kapitels.

_Wir würden uns sehr über Reviews freuen._

_Eure Inlaka und Diamant_


End file.
